The Spirit of Vengeance
by team wolf II
Summary: Twelve years ago Ranma vanished without a trace he reappears twelve years later as a Spirit of Vengeance ready to take on the Amazons, the NWC and everything else that can be thrown at him and helps Nabiki come to terms with something that happened to her


The Spirit of Vengeance

Summary: Twelve years ago Ranma vanished without a trace; he reappears twelve years later as a Spirit of Vengeance ready to take on the Amazons, the NWC and everything else that can be thrown at him and helps Nabiki come to terms with something that happened to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the Brimstone Biker.

Chapter 1: The Spirit of Vengeance arrives.

Nerima had changed after Ranma disappeared; the people the people that new Ranma considered him dead, the Kuno's now ran the place and most of Nerima's officials were corrupt. Now Nerima was about to receive one hell of a visitor someone that the Amazons, the Kuno's and the NWC thought was dead was currently sat on his Suzuki Intruder VL1500 LC dressed in biker leathers minding his own business when a police car rammed him from behind sending Ranma and the bike skidding across the road until they both stopped and so did the police car and two officers got out of the car.

"Looks like we got ourselves a drink driver." One of the officers said as said officer walked over to Ranma and kicked him in the ribs making Ranma grunt in pain. "Hey boy, this your bike?" the officer said.

"Yeah, it's my bike." Ranma replied.

"You sure?" The officer asked.

"Like I told you a second ago it's my bike." Ranma replied as he tried to stand up but the police officer held him down with his foot and looked at his partner "it's probably stolen, what do you think?" he told his partner and never noticed Ranma's eyes glow red.

"Probably is." The other officer replied.

"Right, you're under arrest for riding a stolen vehicle and possession of a dangerous weapon." The first officer said to him.

"What weapon?" Ranma asked the officer who pulled out a knife and threw the knife beside Ranma.

"That weapon." The officer replied.

"Why you…" Ranma said before the officer kicked him in the face rendering Ranma unconscious.

"And for resisting arrest." The officer said before his partner helped put Ranma in the back of the squad car and drove off leaving the Suzuki Intruder VL1500 LC still where it lay leaving it for someone to take.

Police Station

The two officers who had 'arrested' Ranma had someone keeping watch outside of the cell that they were in incase anyone that didn't know what was going on asked any questions, the two officers were beating Ranma with police batons trying to get a confession out of him but were getting nowhere.

"Why don't you just own up to stealing the bike?" The officer that arrested him said.

"It's my bike and I never stole it." Ranma told them as one of the officers hit him with his truncheon before grabbing Ranma's jacket and spat in his face.

"We'll just forge your 'confession' we've one it before." The officer said as Ranma's eyes glowed red.

"You're not going to like me when I'm angry." Ranma told the two officers.

"I don't think you could do anything to us in your position." One of the two officers said before they laughed at Ranma who just stood up still in handcuffs.

"There's something you should know about me." Ranma told them.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" One of them said between laughs.

"I'm the Spirit of Vengeance." Ranma said before turning into the Brimstone Biker and the two police officers shielded their faces, when they removed their hands from shielding their faces and standing before them was the Ghost Rider, spikes came out of his shoulders, part of his sleeves where his biker gloves ended, his belt and the top of his boots and wrapped around his torso was a bike chain but what freaked them out was the flaming skull for a head.

"What the hell?" one of the officers said.

"Hell? You don't know the meaning of the word Hell… yet." The Rider told them as he unraveled his chain from where it rested and threw it towards one of the corrupt officers and it wrapped around one of them before the Rider pulled the chain back bringing the officer in the chain face to face with him before Hellfire shot out of his eyes "look into my eyes and feel the pain that you have caused others, feel as it burns into your soul." He told the corrupt police officer who was now screaming in fear and agony.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here." The other officer said before trying to escape as Ranma dropped the other police officer.

"Going somewhere?" the Ghost Rider asked before using the penance stare on the officer he now had hold of before dropping him and walked out of the cell still as the Rider and walked out of the station unopposed and saw his Hellcycle waiting for him out front of the police station and got on the bike and drove off leaving a trail of Hellfire behind him, when he got away from the police station he turned back into Ranma and made his way to the Tendo's to confront his past. When he arrived at the Tendo household he stopped the bike and put the stand down and got off the bike and walked up to the door and knocked on the door before looking at his bike as the door opened and Ranma looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"You." Nabiki said before slapping Ranma across the face.

"Ah crap." Ranma responded as he rubbed the part of his face where he got slapped.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come here after what you did twelve years ago." Nabiki told him.

"You weren't there, you don't really know what happened and that's why I'm here to clear up things." Ranma told the second eldest Tendo.

"Well, I'm the only one that lives here now." Nabiki told Ranma.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Come on in and I'll explain what happened after you disappeared." Nabiki told Ranma who followed Nabiki inside and closed the door behind him and followed Nabiki into the lounge.

"So, how've you been?" Ranma asked Nabiki.

"I don't like to talk about it." Nabiki replied as she sat down in a chair and Ranma just stood in the doorway.

"Guess I should tell you what happened to me." Ranma told Nabiki.

"You should." Nabiki told him.

"Well here goes, I went to confront the Amazons once and for all and Cologne ended up using a magical artifact on me and I ended up in Hell and I sold my soul to get revenge… if I knew what I would become I would've never signed that contract." Ranma told Nabiki.

"And what is that?" Nabiki asked.

"A Spirit of Vengeance better known as a Ghost Rider, a person who wants vengeance." Ranma told Nabiki who laughed at him.

"Hell you say?" Nabiki said whilst laughing.

"In the presence of evil and people that have done wrong I become the Ghost Rider." Ranma told Nabiki.

"Yeah right." Nabiki told Ranma sarcastically.

"I suggest you shield your eyes." Ranma told Nabiki.

"Why?" She asked as Ranma turned into the Ghost Rider and Nabiki just stared at the flame headed Spirit of Vengeance.

"Believe me now?" Ranma said making Nabiki nod.

"Does it hurt?" Nabiki asked.

"It did the first couple of hundred times; you were going to tell me what happened after I disappeared." Ranma told Nabiki as he turned back into Ranma.

"Ah, after you vanished everything changed, Akane became less violent, Kuno couldn't stop ranting about how he had vanquished the 'foul sorcerer' Kasumi married Tofu, daddy died a few years after Akane went to college leaving me by myself." Nabiki told Ranma.

"What about my old man?" Ranma asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Nabiki replied.

"That makes two of us." Ranma told Nabiki.

"What are you going to do now?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm only here to have my revenge, then I'm gone." He told Nabiki.

"There's something you should know." Nabiki told Ranma.

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"The Amazons work for the Kuno's who now run Nerima." Nabiki told him.

"Thanks for the info." He replied as he goes to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nabiki asked making Ranma stop.

"Figured I'd move my bike round the back because I may be here for a while." Ranma told Nabiki.

"What makes you think I'd let you stay here." Nabiki told Ranma.

"I'm a Spirit of Vengeance." Ranma simply replied as he left the Tendo house and went to wheel his bike round the back and re-entered the Tendo home through the back and went back into the lounge and Nabiki just looked at him.

"I haven't been able to repair the dojo." Nabiki told Ranma.

"I gave all that up once I signed the contract." Ranma told Nabiki as he sat down on a chair and took his jacket off to reveal a t-shirt underneath "you hungry?" Ranma asked Nabiki.

"Yeah." She replied as Ranma went into the kitchen and fixed something to eat for the both of them, he searched through the cupboards and found very little to eat, what he found he put together and made a meal for the both of them, when the meal was done he returned to the lounge with both plates in his hands.

"Here you go." Ranma said as he held a plate out to Nabiki who took the plate and proceeded to dig into the meal.

"This is pretty good." Nabiki said.

"Thanks, I did spend three years drifting after I escaped from Hell." Ranma replied as he started to dig into his meal.

"Tell me, how did you escape?" Nabiki asked.

"Some demon found water in Hell… that's not right but it was my ticket out of there." Ranma replied without looking at Nabiki.

After catching up on what happened during his 'absence' which took several hours it was dark outside and they both retired to bed except Ranma who had opened the window and jumped out of the window and wheeled his bike out front and started it up and drove off when he became the Ghost Rider and lit up the night sky.

Authors note: This is co written between me and FF and yes, Ranma still has his curse R&R!.

FF's rant: **I will not be able to complete RtGR here on FanFictionas I can no longer log in and I am now on under a different pen name so if you see any of my fics reworked under TWII'S penname I gave him permission to post my work as long as I post his on MediaMiner**


End file.
